Showdown in the Whirl Islands
by ruggler354
Summary: With the wild Lugia now safe from Team Rocket's clutches, the two friends join for a pokemon battle before parting ways. Can Ash make up for his past defeat in the Indigo League? Or will Ritchie triumph over his old friend once again? Slight alteration to the anime.
1. Keeping your Friends Close

***Hey guys. Another battle for you, this time in two parts. I was watching the old series a while back and I realised there has never been a re-match between Ash and Ritchie since they battled at Indigo Plateau. I mean they met in Johto, but they didn't battle and as far as I know, Ritchie never appeared in the main series again. So in a slight change to the anime, I'm going to write this and add a battle episode just before they part ways in the Whirl Islands ;). For fun, I'm going to set this out as if it was an actual episode, plus I am gonna try and make it so as if it could have actually happened in the Master Quest season, so pokemon and attacks will from the second generation. So if your expecting 'iron tails' and 'volt tackles' then sorry... **

**Disclaimer: A lot of people write these-is there any need really? If I did own pokemon then one-I wouldn't be posting this on the internet for free. And two-I'd probably be a much better writer...(and that's not saying much). But just to be safe- I don't own pokemon, the characters, Japan or anything remotely connected. Only this brilliant story.**

**(cough) ;)**

**Enjoy!***

* * *

**Revised end to **_**'A Promise is a Promise'**_

* * *

'I think I'm gonna keep exploring the Whirl Islands,' Ritchie said, looking down at the trio stood at the end of the boat.

'Well, we're on our way to Olivine City, so I guess it's goodbye for now,' Ash replied regretfully, looking up at his old time friend and rival.

'By the way, you've gotten a lot stronger Ash, I learned so much from battling alongside ya.' Ritchie continued, enthusiasm spilling into his voice.

'Thanks!'

'So I'll see you soon okay?'

'Yeah!' Ash returned the enthusiasm with a wide grin. 'Then, you and I can battle!' His friend returned the grin, much like the confident looks the two yellow mouse pokemon below were now exchanging.

'So, are you guys still heading to the port in Transit town?' A women stood near the wheel of her ship looked behind her.

'You bet.' Misty span around and returned the question with a small nod.

'There's a ferry from there to Olivine City,' Brock confirmed, twisting back his top half to look at Luca.

'Then let's go.'

A sound of a motor starting filled the evening air as the small boat propellers coughed into life under the water, sending a small spray of water into the air. Ash raised a hand in farewell as the small vessel slowly started to move. 'Seeya later Ritchie. Take care Oliver!' Ash added to the smaller boy stood by Ritchie.

'Come visit some day!' Oliver yelled back, waving a arm frantically in the air. 'Lanturn and I will be waiting for ya! Bye!' A blue seel-like pokemon with a glowing yellow orb hanging out of the top of it's head cryed shrilly, bouncing up and down and waving it's fins in the water below the pair.

'Seeya!'

'Goodbye!'

'Toogepriii!'

Both Brock, Misty and Togepi responded in kind, all waving back to the new friend they had shared such a big adventure with.

'Pika pika!'

'Pika! Pika!' Pikachu leaned over the edge of the ship, crying out as loud as it's voice could allow. Across the slowly expanding gap of water, Sparky cried back, waving both it's small arms in farewell.

'Seeya later Ritchie!' Ash yelled one last time. Too his slight confusion, his old friend didn't seem to return the gesture, his face suddenly growing thoughtful. _Huh? _Pallet town trainer slowly lowered his hand in confusion. _I wonder what's wrong with Ritchie... Oh well, it's on to Olivine city then I can win my next badge! _'Yeah!' Ash suddenly shouted, doing a little leap in the air.

'Huh?' The former Pewter gym leader span around, looking at the young trainer with surprise. 'What wrong with you?'

'Yeah, did you just learn how to tie your shoes or something?'

Ash immediately span around and scowled at the water pokemon trainer. 'Nooo thanks Mist! I'm, just excited about my next gym battle!'

'Well it has been a while since Cianwood,' Brock replied understandingly. 'I can see why you'd be so pumped up about it.'

'Yeah.' Misty turned back, holding Togetpi tightly, a smile on her face. 'And let's face it, you wait any longer and you'll never be able to catch up Gary...'

'Hey... Ash!'

'Huh?'

Ash paused mid-reply and span round again. The two figures stood on the small island had faded into into small silhouettes, but Ash could just hear his old friend's voice being carried along by the ocean.

'Is that Ritchie?' Misty wondered, joining Ash at the back of the boat.

'Yeah, I wonder what he wants?' Brock replied, walking up to stand on the other side of the young pokemon trainer.

'Pika pikachu?'

'I...Challenge...You...To...A...Battle!'

Ash froze, his eyes blinking rapidly as the words began to sink in. _A battle?_

'STOP!'

'Woah!'

The boat screeched to a halt in the water. Both Misty and Brock stumbled backwards. Brock tripped and fell over onto his back. Misty immediately fell over him, both landing in a tangled heap. 'No Togepi!' Misty cried out in fear as she lost her grip on the spike ball pokemon.

'Tooogepiii!' Togepi cried out happily as it soared toward the open waters.

'Pi pi pi!'

Pikachu sprinted after the small pokemon, bounced off the the railings at the edge of the boat and leapt into the air, just catching Togepi as it passed overhead.

'Tooogepiiiiiiiiii!' Togepi laughed shrilly in the electric pokemon's grip.

'Pi-ka-chu...' Pikachu responded dolefully, it's ears drooping as it passed the baby pokemon back to it's owner who had ran over to collect it.

'Togepi! Oh thank goodness, that was a close one. Thanks Pikachu!' Misty flashed a quick smile down at the mouse pokemon.

'Pi...' Pikachu made a exasperated salute with one paw.

'And you!' Misty turned back to glare at the pokemon trainer who was now leaning over the railings at the edge of the boat, a wide grin on his face. 'Just what do you think you're playing at Ash Ketchum? You could have got Togepi hurt!'

Ash turned back to face the water trainer with a smirk. 'Well maybe you should worry less about me catching up to Gary and more about you catching up to Togepi!'

'WHAT! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO JUST SHOUTED FOR THE BOAT TO STOP!'

'Hey! What's going on back there!' Luca shouted.

'Ha! I'll tell you!' Ash span back around to face the the shore, pointing triumphantly towards the two figures still stood on the small rocky outcrop. 'I've got a pokemon battle to win! Yes! Now full steam ahead, back to that island!'

* * *

Less than two minutes later, the ship pulled in to face the shore close to the two boys once again.

'Er, sorry about that.' Ritchie raised one hand to rub the back on his head, laughing sheepishly. 'But I just thought Ash, it's been so long since the Indigo League... and with you now entering the Johto League, it might be a long time before we meet up and get the chance for that battle you wanted. Plus, I gotta be honest, watching Pikachu and Sparky battle that Electabuzz got me really psyched up. So if you want, why not have it right now?'

'Haaha!' In one leap, Ash jumped off the boat to stand next to his old friend, Pikachu leaping with him to land on his shoulder.

'You bet, I'd love to battle you right now!'

'Great!' Ritchie grinned back. 'But not right now, it's getting late.' he said, gesturing toward the setting sun. 'How about we do it tomorrow on that beach on the otherside of the island?'

'Sounds good to me! Let's go!'

'Pika-chu!' Sparky gave a friendly growl at Pikachu, a few sparks flying from the patches on both it's cheeks.

'Piikkaa!' Pikachu growled back confidently from it's position on Ash's shoulder, small electric bolts coming from it's own cheeks.

* * *

'Oh brother...' Misty sweat-dropped as she rubbed her face. 'Here he goes again...we're never going to get off these Islands at this rate.'

'I dunno Misty...' Brock smiled slightly at the two trainer's eyeing each other up on the shore in front of them. 'I think this could be interesting, Ash has grown a lot since the Pokemon League.'

'Yeah, I guess. And at least this time, he does have Charizard to fall asleep again. Isn't that right Togepi?'

'Toogepiii!'

* * *

**So the end to Ash, Misty, Brock and Ritchie's adventures in the Whirl Islands takes an abrupt twist! With both trainers fired up, eager to see how much the other has grown in their time apart, who will emerge victorious in this sure to be epic re-match of rivals? Tune in next week to find out!**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888**

**(flashback to previous episode)**

**Drawn by the legend of a mysterious pokemon, the gang travelled to Oki Isle, where they met up with Ash's old time friend and rival, Ritchie. Together, they discovered a wild infant Lugia and then managed to prevent a plot by Team Rocket to capture the legendary pokemon! With a their new friend Oliver and their old friend Ritchie, the gang waved a heartfelt farewell to the baby Lugia and it's parent as they swam away to freedom. However, just as the group part ways, Ritchie challenges Ash to a re-match! Eager to make up for his past defeat at the Indigo League, Ash accepts! Will Ash finally beat his old friend? Or will Ritchie claim victory once again?**

**(Master Quest theme music)**

_**Keeping your friends close!**_

A fire crackled nearby, casting a flickering light on the small group laid asleep, high up on the beach, half-surrounded by a dense forest. The full moon shone brightly overhead, the stars twinkled in the night sky.

'Chaa...'

Pikachu slowly stretched in it's sleep, rolling over to curl up closer to it's trainer, opening it's eyes in surprise as it rolled onto an empty sleeping bag.

'Pikapi?'

Pikachu blinked twice in confusion, it's eyes travelling over Misty, Brock and Ritchie, all asleep in their own sleeping bags. Next to Ritchie, Sparky dozed peacefully, undisturbed by the fellow pikachu's question. The mouse pokemon jumped up to it's feet, it's eyes scanning the beach in all directions until finally it saw it's trainer, sat down by the water's edge, the waves gently caressing his bare feet.

'Hey Pikachu.'

Ash smiled down at his starter as it ran up to join him. Pikachu stared up at it's owner with a quizzical look in it's eyes.

'Pika?'

Ash's smile faded slightly as he turned away, staring back up at the stars. 'I'm just thinking about tomorrow, that's all Pikachu. And last time we battled, back at the Indigo Stadium.'

**(Flashback to final battle in the Indigo League)**

'I mean, I know Charizard's not on our team anymore. And even if he was, we're best buddies now anyway. But I can't help but wonder if I would have beaten Ritchie even if Team Rocket hadn't tricked us, or if Charizard obeyed me back then.'

'Pika...' Pikachu nodded slowly.

'And the truth is, even though we've done so many amazing things and battled so many different people since then, this still feels like my big chance to prove to everyone I'm a better trainer than I was back then, you know?'

'Chu pika.'

Ash laughed slightly, a little sheepish after his speech as he looked back down at the yellow electric pokemon sat beside him. 'I guess you could say I'm a little nervous...'

'Pikapi!' Pikachu jumped up onto it's feet and leapt into it's master's surprised arms. 'Pika pikachu pi pi pikachu!'

Ash stared at his starter with wide eyes, a smile growing again on his face. 'Yeah, you're right Pikachu! We'll just have to do our best!'

'Pikachu!'

You're the best buddy!'

'Chaaa!' Pikachu rolled it's head around in pleasure as it's owner rubbed the top of it's head. Ash laughed as he watched, this time with happiness rather than nerves, before looking up into the night sky just in time to see a bright light suddenly shoot across the sky to hide behind the large moon.

'Wow, look Pikachu! A shooting star!'

'Pikaaa,' Pikachu replied, looking up at the sky in wonderment.

'Maybe that means we're gonna win tomorrow huh?'

'Pikachu!'

'And if we win, then maybe win can win the Johto League as well!'

'Pika pikachu!'

Ash grinned again as he lent backwards, laying down on his back as he looked up at the sky with his hands behind his head. Pikachu crawled forward from his lap, curling up into a tight ball on top of it's master's chest, it's small eyes closing in contentment.

_We'll do it Pikachu. _Ash thought as he closed his own eyes. _Just you wait, we're gonna win tomorrow, then we're gonna win the Johto League. And then...and then I'll finally be a pokemon master..._

* * *

'Ash?'

_Huh?_

'Ash! What are you doing down here?'

Ash opened his eyes slowly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight as he looked up at a smiling girl with a yellow top and bright orange hair, tied in a pony tail to one side. Misty grinned as she looked down at the young boy. 'Hey sleepyhead. You have a good night? Whatchya doing down here huh?'

Ash blinked again, finally forcing his tired eyes to recognise the girl above him, suddenly becoming aware of Pikachu still curled up on his chest and something else, something strange...

'Er yeah I did, thanks Misty?' Ash replied, surprised at the nice tone the girl was speaking to him in, still trying to figure out what felt so weird about the position he was laid in, but reluntant to disturb the pokemon asleep on top of him.

'So...' Ash eyed Misty suspiciously as she continued, seeming to hold back giggles. 'You decide you wanted a bath this morning or something?'

'Er no, whatya mean?' Ash brought an arm up to rub his face in confusion, then stared at the water dripping from his fingers with surprise.

'Well then...' Misty paused for a moment before continuing. 'Then why are you and Pikachu sleeping in the sea?'

'What?' Ash sat up suddenly, sending a very surprised Pikachu rolling off his chest and into the water completely hiding his legs, the lapping waves now crashing into his chest.

'WAAAHHHH!'

'Oh Ash.' Misty giggled as she watched the trainer jump into the air and run out of the water cursing, closely followed by a very disgruntled Pikachu. 'Didn't you know the tide comes in on a morning?'

'Well I do now,' Ash muttered, wringing out his hat and pulling seaweed off his jacket.

'Chu, pika...' Pikachu agreed dolefully, shaking itself hard.

'Hey guys! Breakfast!' Brock shouted down from higher up, next to the wood-line.

* * *

Misty, Brock and Ash all sat round the small white table, eating the chicken stew with obvious enjoyment. Below the table, Pikachu and Togepi happily shared a single bowl of poke-food, both showing expressions of contentment on their faces.

'Eat it up guys, while it's still hot,' Brock advised, ladling more stew into his own bowl. 'You're gonna need your energy today Ash, so don't be afraid to get seconds.'

'Thanks Brock, this is great!' Brock glanced at Ash as his friend grinned back at him, before his face suddenly fell as a thought occurred to him.

'Hey, where's Ritchie?'

'I dunno. He was gone before I woke up.'

'Huh.' Ash looked over at his friend, then suddenly grinned as another thought struck him. 'Maybe he's too afraid to battle me, he obviously saw how good I got while we were taking on Team Rocket...'

'Ha! Unlikely.' Misty snorted as she saw a smug look cross the trainer's face. 'He's probably just going through some last minute strategies on his own with his pokemon. Maybe you should do the same, before you get creamed again...'

'Hey! I wasn't creamed the last time and I won't get creamed this time! If it wasn't for Charizard...'

'A pokemon you trained...'

'That was a long time ago, why you always have to bring it up, that's ancient history, that's...'

Brock sighed as he watched the pair begin to squabble again, continuing to spoon the stew into his mouth a few more times before interrupting loudly. 'You know Ash, it's not a bad idea. Ritchie's a good trainer. You may have got better since you last battled, but I'm sure he has too. It wouldn't hurt to have a few tricks up your sleeve...'

Ash paused mid-retort and looked down at his stew thoughtfully. _Truth is, this is kinda what I was thinking about last night... _'Ok then!' Ash snapped his gaze back up, grinning at his friends. 'You're right, it's time to think up some strategies. Pikachu, strategy.' Ash added to the small pokemon still eating by his feet. Pikachu glanced back up, then carefully put down the piece of food in it's hands and brought them back up to rest on it's chin, a thoughtful look crossing it's face.

'Oh no...' Misty sweat-dropped as she watched the trainer. 'Now Ash is gonna give himself a headache...'

A flash of white suddenly erupted beside her, jumping out of her small red bag. Misty didn't bother even looking down, simply grimacing as she pulled a red and white pokeball out of her bag and pointed at the pokemon at her feet.

'Not you Psyduck. Although at least when you get a headache you're useful...'

'Psy?' The duck pokemon tilted it's head to one side in confusion as it disappeared back into red light.

'Hey guys!'

The trio jumped at the sudden shout, spinning round to look at the beach where a young boy with a green t-shirt and trousers, blue trainers and a blue and yellow cap was waving frantically.

'Ritchie!' Ash shouted back, jumping up and running down the beach to greet his friend, Pikachu in swift pursuit. 'You came!'

'You bet.' Ritchie grinned and flashed his friend back a thumbs up with one hand. 'So, you ready for our battle?'

'Can't wait!'

'Pi, pikachu!'

'Huh! Would you look at that. Ash didn't even finish his breakfast!' Misty said in a surprised tone as she looked over at Ash's half-full bowl abandoned on the small table.

'Guess he's really excited about the battle...' Brock replied in a equally surprised voice as he watched the two trainers talk on the beach.

* * *

'Hey, would you look at that!' Meowth exclaimed, pressing his round eye hard against the periscope. 'I think da twerps are gonna battle!'

'Battle? The twerps?' James replied, surprised as he pedalled hard behind the talking pokemon.

'Yeah! It looks like the new twerp and the old twerp are getting ready to throw down!'

'So that means...'

'I'll tell you what that means!' Jessie leapt up from her doze, relaxing behind the other two. 'It means we have one more chance to capture two Pikachu for the boss!'

'Yeah...' Meowth turned back around grin at the red-haired female. 'An all we have to do is wait for them to tire each other out, then it'll be easy pickings!'

'Oh guys...' James lowered his head glumly. 'Haven't we tried this one before?'

'Hey!' Jessie exclaimed angrily. 'What's with the negativity!'

'It's just we try an get the twerp's Pikachu almost every week and it never works. Why can't we just take this giant Magikarp and go somewhere nice for a change?'

'Because that way we'll never capture Pikachu and get the big promotion we all deserve! I will not have slackers on this team James!' Jessie shouted.

'Here Jimmy, this'll put your mind to ease! Guess what I swiped from Namba before he blasted away?'

'Huh?' Jessie and James both replied, looking down at Meowth's confident face with confused expressions. 'Whatya mean Meowth?' Jessie finally asked.

'What I mean is...' Meowth leaned in closer and began whispering something in the pair's ears.

'Meowth, that's brilliant!' James exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air with joy.

'The twerps won't stand a chance, haha!'

'That's right.' Meowth confirmed with a nod, a smug look growing on his face. 'You guys sure are lucky to have such a smarty-meowth on your team. And with this new weapon...'

'...those pikachu...'

'Will finally be ours!'

* * *

**Who's that pokemon?**

**...**

**...**

**It's Hoothoot!**

**Hooo-hooot!**

* * *

Ash and Ritchie stared at each other across the fifty metre gap they had created between them. Pikachu jumped off it's trainer's shoulder and landed lightly on all fours beside the boy's feet, sparks already starting to jump from it's small red cheeks. Ash glanced down at his pokemon, before looking back up at Ritchie, a curious look crossing his face. _I wonder why Sparky isn't here? Ritchie must have put him back in his pokeball like he did the last time._

'Hey Ash!' Ritchie called over the battlefield, a slight smile growing on his face as he pulled his first pokeball from his belt. 'How about we make this a real battle huh?'

'Whaterya mean?' Ash replied, confused. Ritchie grinned, holding out the pokeball in front of him, watching the sunlight bounce off it's shiny surface.

'I mean, why don't we make this a six on six battle?'

'A six on six battle?' Ash answered surprised.

'Pikaaa?'

'Hey, I think that's a great idea!' Brock exclaimed from where he stood off to one side, ready to referee the match. 'A full battle will give you both a great idea of how strong the other trainer is!'

Ash returned his gaze from Brock to look over at Ritchie again, a small laugh escaping his mouth. 'Then you're on! We'll win this just like we won the Orange Cup! Isn't that right Pikachu?'

'Pikaaachu!'

'Then it's settled.' Brock raised both his arms to shoulder height, then continued in a professional tone. 'Alright then! This will be a full six on six pokemon battle, substitutions allowed! When all of one sides pokemon are unable to continue, then the other trainer will be declared the winner! Are both trainers ready?

'Sure am! Are you ready for the battle of your life Ash?' Ritchie asked, his grip tightening on the pokeball in his hand.

'Oh, I'm ready!' Ash shouted back, a confident grin on his face.

'Then...let the battle begin!'`

'Happy, let's go!' Ritchie shouted, throwing a pokeball forward into the air.

'Totodile, I choose you!' Ash yelled, throwing his own.

* * *

'So Ash finally gets his re-match,' Misty mused as she sat on the sand, watching the two pokemon appear in flashes on white light, one on the ground and the other in the air.

'Togepiiii!' Togepi cried out happily from it's position on the former gym leader's lap.

'Although I don't tell him...' Misty continued, speaking more to her self than her pokemon. '...Ash has gotten a lot better than he was back in the Indigo League. Who knows Togepi?' Misty bowed her head and smiled at the pokemon sat below her, giving it an extra squeeze. 'Maybe this time he'll actually win.'

'Hey! Am I too late!'

'Oliver!' Misty shouted out in pleasure as she twisted around and recognised the young boy racing towards them, still wearing nothing but his swim suit. 'No, they've just started.'

'Great!' Oliver skid to a halt beside the orange-haired girl, spraying sand into the air. 'Caus I don't want to miss a thing!'

'Hey, where's Lanturn?' Misty asked, glancing around.

'Aww, he's playing with the other water pokemon, he didn't want to come. He should be safe though, now Team Rocket have all gone,' Oliver replied, gazing out to the two pokemon to his front with wide eyes.

'I'm sure he will be Oliver,' Misty placated to the boy now sat next to her, before returning her attention to the battle about to start.

* * *

'Go for it Ash!' Ritchie shouted.

'Alright, you're on! Totodile, Water Gun!'

'Toto toto totodile!' The blue water pokemon gave a little dance, jumping from one foot to the other, before rearing it's head back and firering a concentrated jet of water at the pokemon flying above it.

'Happy, Gust attack now!' The butterfree gave a shrill cry as it began to flap it's wings hard, creating a powerful air current, blowing the water gun back.

'Hang in there Totodile!' Ash shouted, watching his pokemon struggle to stay on it's feet in the face of the strong wind.

'To to dile...' Totodile grunted, digging one claw into the earth as it looked upwards at it's opponent, closing one eye to the stinging wind.

'Great Happy!' Ritchie shouted in triumph. 'Now use Psybeam!'

The butterfree creased flapping it's wings hard and lent it's head forward, firing a purple-pinkish beam of energy from the two black feelers coming out of the top of it's head.

'Look out Totodile!' Ash shouted out to his pokemon.

'Toto-dile!' Totodile grunted as it jumped clear of the psychic attack.

'Hmm, it's fast...' Ritchie muttered. 'Alright Happy, Sleep Powder attack now!'

'Freeee!' Flapping it's large wings again, Happy the butterfree unleashed thousands of blue spores in the water type's direction.

'No way!' Ash shouted. 'We're not falling for that one again, Totodile use your Water Gun to blast away that Sleep Powder!'

'Toto-DILE!'

With a huge effort, the water pokemon span and fired an even more powerful water gun into the centre of the wave of blue spores, the force of the attack causing the Sleep Powder to disperse. Ritchie gasped in surprise.

'Great Totodile! Now use Bite attack!' Ash yelled, pointing to the pokemon in the air.

'What the...!' Ritchie shouted as Totodile suddenly sprang up from the sandy ground, using the power in it's legs to propel it high into the air. 'No Happy, dodge it!'

'To to dile!

Butterfree squealed in pain as the big jaw pokemon clamped it's jaws down onto one of the bug type's delicate wings.

'Yeah!' Ash grinned, pumping one fist in front of him as he watched the pair fall to the ground, the combined weight of both pokemon too much for Happy to keep air born. 'Now, finish it off Totodile!'

Releasing it's hold on it's opponent's wing, Totodile sprang back, then span round, slamming it's powerful tail into the butterfree's torso.

'DILE!'

'Freeee!

'No Happy!' Ritchie shouted out in panic as Butterfree bounced back across the sand to land by his feet.

'Ritchie's Butterfree is unable to continue!' Brock shouted, before pointing a hand at the water pokemon. 'Totodile is the winner!'

* * *

'Yey!'

Both Misty and Oliver cheered loudly as Ash leapt into the air.

'That was awesome Totodile!' Ash cheered, praising his pokemon. 'You think you can win another one for me?'

'Toto toto toto dile!' Totodile answered confidently, jumping from one foot to the other again.

'Haha, look! It's dancing!' Oliver shouted, pointing forward and laughing.

'Yeah, Totodile sure likes to win. Just like it's trainer,' Misty replied with amusement, watching Ash perform a little victory dance of his own. The comment was not completely unheard by Ash who immediatly turned and flashed the two spectators a victory sign with one hand.

Ritchie returned his pokemon back to his pokeball, a small grin creeping over his face as watched the pair opposite cheer. 'Not bad Ash, that Totodile is pretty fast. But don't forget, that was only my first pokemon...'

'I didn't forget!' Ash shouted back. 'This battle's only just getting started.'

'That's right! And I wonder if Totodile will be able to keep up with this one. Go Fairy!'

* * *

Ash and Totodile watched Ritchie's new pokeball open with wide eyes.

'It's an Eevee!'

'Yeah! I found this little guy in Goldenrod city! I'm thinking of evolving him actually, he's becoming pretty strong.'

Aww he's adorable!' Misty squealed, a sparkling look in her eyes. Fairy gave itself a little shake in response to the remark, standing tall proudly.

'Hey, who's side are you on?' Ash yelled, looking over to one side where Misty was continuing to look over at the Eevee with a dreamy look in her eyes.

'Toto dile!'

Misty caught herself, a little blush coming to her face as she heard Totodile's shout. 'Oh, I'm sorry Totodile, you're a very nice pokemon too.'

'Dile.' Totodile grunted in satisfaction.

'Yeah, guess it takes after it's owner in that as well, huh Mist?' Ash quickly replied, unable to stop the smug look returning to his face.

'Don't push it Ketchum,' Misty growled back.

* * *

Oliver looked between the pair in confusion while Brock and Ritchie just sweat-dropped. The pokemon breeder quickly shook his head, remembering what was meant to be going on in front of him.

'Totodile versus Eevee. Begin the second match now!'

'We'll finish this up real quick Totodile! Water Gun attack now!' Ash shouted, pointing over to where the Eevee was standing calmly.

'Wait for it Fairy!' Ritchie yelled as the water attack raced closer.

'Vee!' Fairy braced itself, ears perked up for any further commands.

'Now use Double Team!'

An instant before the attack made contact, Eevee split into twelve different copies of itself, completely surrounding the water type. The jet of water crashed into the original Eevee only for it to disappear the moment the attack made contact. Totodile looked from one Eevee to the next in total confusion.

Ash growled. 'Totodile, shoot them all down! Rapid fire Water Gun now!'

'Toto-dile!' Totodile narrowed it's eyes as it fired of another jet of water, only for it to pass through another fake.

'Dile!'

And another.

Dile!'

And another.

'DILE!'

Ritchie laughed as the fourth jet of water hit another fake before gesturing forward. 'Fairy, Sand Attack, let's do it!'

'Vee!'

The remaining Eevee around Totodile immediately span around and began beating the sandy beach with their tails, causing a huge cloud of sand to envelop the water type. Ash shouted out in shock as he lost sight of his pokemon completely.

'Yes! How'd you like my Sandstorm attack Ash?' Ritchie yelled across the gap. Ash bared his teeth in response.

'That won't stop us! Totodile! Bite attack now!'

A muffled roar sounded out from the centre of the sand cloud. Totodile dove out, head first, and snapped furiously at the nearest Eevee directly ahead, only for it to disappear again, revealing Ritchie at the other end of the field behind it.

'Nope, guess again Totodile!' Ritchie called over, pointing skywards. The water pokemon followed the direction of his hand, looking up and behind, only to see the real Eevee soaring high above it.

'Fairy, finish this up with Shadow Ball!'

'No Totodile, look out!' Ash yelled. Totodile's eyes widened in panic as it watched the Eevee above it do a forward somersault in mid-air and fire off a ball of crackling darkness.

'Dile!'

'Totodile!' The Pallet Town trainer shouted out again as he watched his pokemon get blasted backwards by the impact, bouncing towards Ritchie.

'Vee eevee.' The evolution pokemon cried confidently as it landed lighly back on the ground, watching as Totodile came to a rest on the ground, a weak groan coming from it's jaws as it's eyes turned to swirling spirals.

'Totodile is unable to battle! Eevee is the winner!' Brock shouted out after closely inspecting the water pokemon.

* * *

Ash grimaced, then held up Totodile's pokeball.

'Totodile return. You were great buddy, take a good rest.' Ash put the pokeball back on his belt and pulled out another, vaguely aware of cheering coming off to one side.

_Hey what the?_

'Hey! You're not supposed to cheer when I lose!'

Misty caught herself and scowled over at the pokemon trainer. 'For your information, I did cheer for you when you won as well! Ritchie's my friend too!

'Hmph. With friends like her, who need enemies, right Pikachu?' Ash grumbled to the small electric type at his feet.

'Chuu,' Pikachu replied uneasily, rubbing the back of it's head with one paw.

Misty turned away in a huff. 'Maybe you should catch something cute like an eevee, then maybe I'll cheer for you more...'

* * *

'Looks like it's all even then Ash!' Ritchie suddenly shouted out, his Eevee already bracing itself for it's next opponent.

'Yeah! But it won't stay that way for long! Not with my next pokemon! Go Chikorita!'

...

'Er, Chikorita?' Ash mumbled, blinking as he stared forward at the spot where the white light had faded away from the thrown pokeball, only to reveal an empty expanse of sand.

'Chiko!'

The pokemon trainer jumped as the grass type suddenly appeared over one shoulder, rubbing it's face into his cheek affectionately. Ritchie began to laugh.

'Aww cute Ash! That Chikorita really likes you!'

'Chikorita, get off me! You're embarrassing me in front of all my friends,' Ash complained, his face glowing red as he attempted to push the small green pokemon off his shoulder. 'Now go battle!'

'Chiko!'

With a final rub of affection, the grass type leapt forward onto the sandy ground in front of it's trainer, focusing it's gaze on the Eevee in front of it with a fierce expression.

'Alright, let's get this started! Fairy, another Shadow Ball!'

'Dodge it Chikorita!'

'Chiko!' Chikorita jumped to one side, narrowing dodging the ball of darkness.

'Now use Razor Leaf!

'Chiko, chiko!' With two flicks of the giant leaf on it's head, Chikorita fired two razor sharp leaves at the normal type.

'Look out Fairy!'

'Vee!'

Fairy jumped high, soaring over the two leaves.

'Aaah!' Ash gasped as he watched the Eevee soar high in the air again. 'Quick Chikorita, use vine whip to catch it!'

'Chiko!' Two long vines shot out of either side of the grass pokemon neck, racing each other to the pokemon above.

'Fairy, use Double Team now!' Ritchie yelled into the sky.

'Vee vee vee vee vee vee...'

With each cry, the Eevee copied itself again, all of them falling back down towards the grass type on the ground below.

'Chikorita!' Ash shouted as he saw vine whip disappear through another fake. 'Stop them all with your Razor Leaf!

'Chiko chiko chiko chiko chiko...'

Chikorita flicked it's head rapidly, sending a torrent of leaves into the air. Ash watched with bared teeth as the fakes began to disappear one by one.

'VEEEEE!'

Fairy yelped in pain as the grass attack finally found it, knocking it backwards towards it's trainer.

'Yes! Now, Tackle attack Chikorita!' Ash shouted, pointing forwards.

'CHIKO!' With a single bound, the grass type jumped across the field and powered it's forehead into the normal type before it even reached the ground.

'No Fairy!' Ritchie cried out, jumping to one side to catch his pokemon in his arms as it soared through the air.

'Fairy, are you ok?'

'Vee...'

Fairy looked up at it's trainer with a sad expression before closing it's eyes tiredly.

'Ritchie's Eevee is unable to battle! Ash's Chikorita wins!'

* * *

'Yeah, Chikorita! You did it!'

'Chiko chiko!' Chikorita leapt back to it's trainer with stars in it's eyes. Ash laughed as the grass type tackled him to the ground and began to nuzzle his neck.

'Aww Chikorita stop it, that tickles haha.'

'Shame, I liked that Eevee...' Misty muttered quietly as she watched Ritchie return it to it's pokeball with a word of praise. 'Still...' Misty laughed as she turned her gaze back to the pokemon trainer at the other side, struggling to fight off his pokemon, Pikachu just sweat-dropping next to them. 'It looks like those two are happy!'

'That was awesome, the way Fairy used Double Team was great! I can't wait to see what Ritchie's next pokemon will be!' Oliver exclaimed excitedly from next to her.

* * *

Ash laughed one final time, giving up on fighting his pokemon and simply pointing it's pokeball at it instead. 'That was great Chikorita, but I think you need a time out. Return Chikorita!' The grass type gave it's trainer one last look of happiness as it disappeared into red light.

'That was great Ash! That Chikorita was just awesome, I can't believe how fast it was with that last attack,' Ritchie exclaimed as his watched his opponent get back to his feet.

'Yeah thanks Ritchie, just wish it liked me a bit less haha,' Ash laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

'Cherish it Ash, it's the only one who does...' Misty muttered under her breath.

'Hey what was that?' Ash asked, shooting a suspicious look at the water trainer.

* * *

'Then let's get this next battle under way!' Ritchie shouted, not hearing the small exchange and pulling out a third pokeball. 'And I think it's time to heat things up!'

'Ha!' Ash shouted back, a grin breaking back over his face as he turned back at his rival, pulling out a fresh pokeball of his own. 'You read my mind!'

'You ready?'

'Let's go!'

'Zippo!'

'Cyndaquil!'

'I choose you!'

Simultaneously, the pokeballs hit the the beach floor and burst open. On Ritchie's side, stood on it's hind legs, a large red lizard-like creature formed with sharp claws, a strong jaw and a proud look in it's eyes. On Ash's side, a smaller creature with powerful flames erupting out it's back appeared in a flash of light.

* * *

'Wow! A Cyndaquil against a Charmeleon! This is gonna be great!' Oliver shouted.

'But why is he using Cyndaquil? He should know fire attacks aren't going to have much effect on Charmeleon. Unless...' Misty groaned as she noticed the look on her friend's face. 'Unless he's letting his ego take over. Of course he is...'

* * *

Ash grinned as he looked forward. _That Charmeleon looks tough. But there's no way I can lose now! _Out on the beach in front, Charmeleon returned Cyndaquil's timid look with a low meancing growl.

'Cyndaquil! Flamethrower attack now!'

'Zippo use Flamethrower right back!'

The two fire attacks hit each other at the dead centre point between the two fire pokemon. Ash gritted his teeth as epicentre of the collision slowly began to move back towards Cyndaquil.

'Cyndaquil, let's go! More power!'

'Cynda!' Cyndaquil stained as it pushed the flames coming out of it's mouth out as fast as it could.

'Don't back down Zippo!' Ritchie shouted out to his own pokemon. 'Give it everything you've got!'

'Charr!' Zippo growled as the flames coming from it's jaw began to glow brighter.

'Ash!' Misty shouted, jumping to her feet. 'You've got to switch pokemon! Cyndaquil can't handle this!'

'I know what I'm doing Misty!' Ash yelled back, not taking his eyes off the battle for a moment. _Still, she's right... Cyndaquil can't keep this flamethrower up for much longer... _he thought as he watched the point where the flames collided as it began to move back towards his pokemon once again.

'Cyndaquil forget Flamethrower! Use Flame Wheel instead!'

'Cynda!' Cutting off the flames coming from it's jaw, the fire pokemon rolled forward, picking up speed as it smashed through the remainder of the fire attack in front of it, heading for Charmeleon.

'That's it Cyndaquil, go for it!' Ash yelled in encouragement.

Ritchie grinned as he watched Ash's fire type approach. 'Zippo, stand your ground!'

_Huh? _Ash thought, glancing up at the trainer opposite briefly before the two pokemon collided in a flash of orange flame. Zippo snarled as it held back the flaming spinning pokemon with all it's strength, it's feet sliding backwards in the sand.

Ritchie laughed. 'That's it Zippo, show 'em your stuff. Now! Throw Cyndaquil into the air!'

'Chargh!' Charmeleon grunted as it bent it's legs, then with a stupendous effort, threw the somersaulting fire type backwards into the air.

'Aaaarrr!' Misty, Brock, Oliver, Pikachu and Ash gasped at the same time as Zippo launched Ash's fire type backwards. Cyndaquil righted itself in mid-air, cutting off the flames surrounding it's body as it looked down with a confused expression.

'Cynda?'

'Headbutt!'

'Cynda!'

'Look out Cyndaquil!' Ash yelled as he watched Chameleon literally take off from the other side of the sandy gap, powering the horn on it's head into the small fire type while it was still in the air.

'Cyndaaaaa!'

'Cyndaquil!'

It was Ash's turn to catch one of his pokemon as the defeated fire type hit him directly in the stomach, taking him off his feet and onto his back once again.

'No Cyndaquil, are you ok?'

A muffled cry came from the pokemon now laid on his chest before Ash felt it go limp in his arms. Ash sat back up slowly, pulling Cyndaquil's pokeball back out and pointing it at the now unconscious fire-type. 'You were great Cyndaquil. Now take a good rest!'

* * *

'That was a great flame wheel Ash!' Ritchie shouted over as he watched his opponent scramble back to his feet yet again. 'Too bad Zippo's just a little stronger!'

Ash nodded back, a reluctant grin coming over his face as he watched the Charmeleon in front of him blow a puff of smoke in his direction. _Just like my Charizard used to be like... _'Yeah! Your Charmeleon's pretty tough,' he admitted. 'But...I'm still gonna beat it!'

'Then bring it on!'

Ash lowered his gaze, thinking hard. _If only I still had Totodile... I can't use Bulbasaur or Chikorita against a fire type... and I need to save Pikachu for the end._ _That only leaves one, but maybe hypnosis... _'Alright!' Ash shouted, reaching a decision. 'Then let's do it! Noctowl, I choose you!'

In a flash of white light, Ash's owl pokemon took off into the sky, cooing softly. Charmeleon eyed it's new opponent with a look of disgust, spitting a small breath of fire into the air to it's front.

Ritchie chuckled. 'Yeah, I know you can beat it too Zippo.'

'I wouldn't be too sure of that Ritchie!' Ash growled. 'Me and Noctowl have a few tricks up our sleeves...'

* * *

'Hey, isn't that Noctowl a different colour than usual?' Oliver asked, confusion in his voice.

'Yeah. It's kinda pretty don't you think? It's really smart too!' Misty replied.

'Wow, I'd love a pokemon like that for a friend!' The young boy shouted, jumping back to his feet. Misty giggled a little at his enthusiasm.

* * *

_I can't go for a direct attack, Ritchie's charmeleon will just shoot Noctowl down with that flamethrower... I have to try something different. _Ash raised his gaze to look at the flying pokemon above him.

'Noctowl, Hypnosis attack now!'

'Cooo!' Up in the air, Noctowl's eyes began to glow a light blue as expanding rings of blue began to spread downwards.

'Zippo! Close your eyes!' Ritchie yelled out quickly.

The flame pokemon to his front immediately squeezed it's eyelids shut, ignoring the flying pokemon's attack.

Ash clenched his teeth, both of his hands curling into tight fists. _Smart move... _'Alright Noctowl, if they can't see us, then they can't dodge us! Use Peck on Zippo!'

'Cooo!' Zippo growled in pain as the flying type swooped down and dove a enlarged, glowing beak into it's stomach before flying away again.

That's great Noctowl, now hit it again!'

'Cooo!'

Charmeleon snarled again, falling to one knee as the flying type hit it again and again, still refusing to open it's eyes. Behind it, it's master looked on in worry.

'Hang in there Zippo!'

The charmeleon growled it's reply, sweat starting to run down it's face as it took another barrage of Peck attacks from the owl pokemon. Ash grinned as his pokemon swooped round for another attack.

'Go Noctowl! Finish it up with one final strike!'

'Cooo!' Noctowl screeched loudly as it dove down on it's enemy one last time, beak glowing.

'Keep your ears open Zippo, Noctowl's coming in fast!' Ritchie shouted to his pokemon. Zippo growled it's understanding, concentrating hard.

'Do it Noctowl!' Ash yelled, pointing at the fire type as his pokemon crossed the final distance to it's opponent.

'Zippo, NOW!'

Zippo raised it's head at the last possible moment and with eyes still closed, hit Noctowl at point-blank range with the most powerful flamethrower it could summon.

'PikaCHU!'

'No NOCTOWL!' Ash yelled out in shock as his pokemon hit the ground, blackened, talons twitching in the air.

'Haha, well I'll be... Noctowl is unable to battle, Zippo wins!' Brock shouted, pointing one hand in Ritchie's direction with a surprised look on his face.

'Zippo! You were awesome!' Ritchie cheered as he ran out out hug his pokemon. Ash re-called his pokemon silently, still stunned.

_He had Charmeleon listen for Noctowl... that's just like how I caught Noctowl in the first place! Ritchie's sure trained that Charmeleon well..._

'Zippo, you're the best!' Ritchie continued, laughing as he squeezed the pokemon in his arms.

'Charr...' Zippo huffed, almost looking embarrassed as it looked wearily away to one side.

'You think you can take out another one of Ash's pokemon for me?'

'Charrr!' Ritchie grinned at the pokemon still in his arms as Charmeleon turned and gave a sharp nod back, then gasped in shock as his pokemon suddenly turned bright white.

* * *

'No way!' Ash shouted, taking half a step back.

'Pika pika!'

'Is that doing what I think it is?!' Oliver shouted as the small boy watched the white shape in Ritchie's arms suddenly begin to grow, bursting out of it's trainer's arms.

'Yeah! I think it's evolving!' Misty cried, holding up a hand to shield Togepi's face from the bright light.

'Togeepiiiiii!'

'Oh wow!' Brock uttered in surprise as the white light began to form wings, growing taller and taller.

'Zippo?' Ritchie stared up in wonderment at the huge shape above him. In a final intense glow, the white light disappeared, revealing his new pokemon. Charizard glared forward at Ash, causing the opposing trainer to take another step back, then twisted round to give a half glance down at it's trainer, one of it's small hands forming into a thumbs ups.

'Zippo!'

Ash stared over at his two opponents with a mixture of shock and horror, mirroring the small pokemon at his feet. _Oh man...Charmeleon was tough enough, but now I have to beat a Charizard! And how can I do it with the pokemon I have left?_

* * *

**It looks like things are beginning to heat up in the Whirl Islands! With Ash now having to face Ritchie's fully evolved Charizard, is there anyway he can snatch victory out of the flames? Or will Zippo send his chances up in smoke? And just what is Team Rocket planning to do this time? Tune in next time to find out...**

* * *

***and that's all for this episode. I actually really enjoyed writing this, it was actually a lot of fun just writing a battle where the stakes weren't that high i.e. gym battle, frontier battle, championship battle... and also writing battles between weaker pokemon. I also deliberately kept the individual battles fairly short as well because if you watch the earlier series, you'll notice (with the exception of Charizard v Blastoise/Blaziken) most battles seem to be decided after the first or second hit. I hope you liked my weird sense of humour as well, since I was trying to set this out like an actual episode of pokemon, I had to include a 'Who's that pokemon' moment even if there was no chance of you guessing it ;). With regards to Ritchie's team, I've tried to keep it as accurate to the anime as I could (I think he mentioned he had an Eevee in a special somewhere), however coming up with a nickname was a bit hard since he seems to give his pokemon the most random names ever...but anyway. The finale will follow in the next few days so keep your eyes peeled... And please drop me a review to tell me what you think of it, I know I'm no where near the best writer out there, but I'm still fairly pleased with how this turned out. I do take criticism well though as long as it has a point so feel free to open fire away... Seeya next time! :)***


	2. Fire and Lightning

***Hey everyone, time for part two of 'Showdown in the Whirl Islands'. And first off, I'd like to admit to a slight oversight on my part. I said in the previous one that I would try to keep this battle so it could have happened in the anime, but I watched a chronicle episode last night where Ritchie still had his Charmeleon, not Charizard... And the episode was obviously set after Johto since Ritchie has a Taillow and Tracy mentions Ash has one too. So yeah, kinda dropped the ball a bit. But instead of crying like a little girl, I thought I'd just keep it as is and save myself the hassle of going back and changing everything. However that means this story is now pure alternate AU (author's universe), so if you think I made the wrong choice then please tell me. (Then again, most fanfics will eventually be proven wrong as the anime continues anyway.) To be honest I'm quite happy with it, because it gave me an new idea about how to end the battle. Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Or Weetabix. It's a disgusting cereal and I can't stand the sight of it. Seriously. (I'm not even joking.)***

* * *

**(Flashback of previous episode)**

**Deep in the Whirl Islands, we find out hero engaged in a fierce battle! After meeting up with his old friend Ritchie from the Indigo League, the pair decided to have a pokemon re-match before parting ways once again. Eager to make up for his previous defeat, Ash starts strong with Totodile, blasting away Ritchie's butterfree. But's it's out of the frying pan and into the fire as Ritchie then sends out his Charmeleon, blowing away Ash's Cyndaquil, and his Noctowl! And with Zippo now fully evolved into a Charizard, is there anyway Ash can pull this battle back-around? Or will our hero see history repeat itself once again?**

**(Master Quest theme music)**

_**Fire and Lightning**_

Ash gritted his teeth, watching the Charizard to his front as it stretched it's wings out wide and shot a powerful flamethrower into the sky directly above.

'Yes Zippo, that's awesome!'

Behind the fire pokemon, a boy wearing a green t-shirt and combat bottoms cheered loudly, his face lit up as he stared at his new pokemon.

* * *

'Wow, I can't believe Zippo evolved...' Misty murmured as she watched the scene, sat to one side with a young boy next to her.

'Togepiiiii!' The baby pokemon, held in her arms, cried shrilly in response.

'Oh don't worry Togepi!' Misty replied, a concerned look on her face as she glanced down. 'Don't be scared, Ritchie's pokemon won't hurt you.'

'That... was... so... awesome!' Oliver jumped up back on to his feet, both his small fists clenched in excitement, a look of awe quickly replacing the previous look of shock. 'I've never seen a pokemon evolve before, that was great!'

'You didn't see it when Lanturn evolved?' Misty asked, curious.

'No no, he was already evolved when I met him...'

* * *

_Man, I wish I had my Charizard right now...or even Squirtle, _Ash thought as he stared at the fire pokemon. Below at his feet, Pikachu gulped slightly at the sight of another flamethrower shooting off into the sky.

'Pikachu...'

The electric mouse gulped again.

'Zippo's tough, but I know you can do it buddy! You're the only one left who stands a chance!'

'Pika?' Pikachu sweatdropped as it stared up at it's trainer with disbelief, then shook his head frantically.

'No Pikachu, it's not Bulbasaur's turn!' Ash exclaimed as the electric mouse jumped up and tapped one of the pokeballs on his waist. 'This is your battle!'

'Chu chu chuu...' Pikachu waved it's small paws in front of his face with a pleading look in it's eyes.

'C'on buddy! You can do it!' Ash shouted with a wide grin on his face as he knelt down and pushed the electric mouse forward with both hands.

'Chaaaa,' Pikachu wined feebly it as slid forward towards the fire type.

Zippo glanced down, huffing smoke out of it's nostrils in derision.

* * *

'Pikachu versus Zippo!' Brock held his arms up wide, shouting out in an attempt to bring a bit of order to the slightly stunned atmosphere to their front. 'Let the battle begin!'

'You got this Pikachu! Don't worry, I'll take care of everything!' Ash yelled out to his friend.

'Chuu chu pika chu,' Pikachu muttered under it's breath as it dropped to all fours, bracing itself for the following battle.

* * *

'I hope Ash knows what he's doing out there,' Misty murmured as she watched the electric type with wide worried eyes. 'If he's not careful, he's gonna end up with a Pikachu barbecue...'

'Togepiiiii, topepriiii...'

'Don't worry Togepi, Pikachu can win this!' Oliver exclaimed, still on his feet and staring forward with barely suppressed glee.

* * *

'Zippo flamethrower!'

'Dodge it Pikachu!'

'Pika!' Pikachu leapt to the right, barely dodging the jet of fire as it hit the beach, leaving a small scorch mark. Zippo immediately repeated the attack however, the new flamethrower now chasing the mouse type right and left as Pikachu darted frantically around, barely keeping ahead of the fire.

'That's it Pikachu, use agility!'

'Pika chu chu chu!' Pikachu cried as continued to zip left and right, it's small paws kicking up sand each time it changed direction.

'Zippo, keep up that flamethrower, you almost got it!' Ritchie yelled out to his pokemon. The charizard gave a dull roar in response as the flames coming from it's mouth suddenly intensiflied.

'Pikkkaaaaa!'

Pikachu squealed as a flamethrower suddenly caught it on it's flank before it could change direction again, sending the mouse pokemon rolling away.

'Pikachu!' Ash yelled.

Pikachu slowly rose back to it's feet in response to it's trainer's call, wincing. Ash gritted his teeth.

_Zippo's giving Pikachu no time to attack! _

Pikachu hugged the sandy floor as another fire attack raged overheard, this one slightly burning the top of it's fur.

_I gotta get Pikachu in closer somehow..._

'Alright Zippo, this is it!' Ritchie shouted over to his charizard as he spotted the electric mouse sprawled out on the floor. 'One last flamethrower!'

_I've got it!_

'Pikachu, don't move!'

'Pika!?'

'What?!'

Both Misty and Pikachu shouted their question at the same time, even Brock looked surprised at the unusual command. Ash grinned in response as he watched the fire pokemon draw breath.

'Trust me buddy, I know what I'm doing!'

'Pi.'

Trusting in it's trainer, the electric mouse pushed itself up onto it's hind legs, glaring at the fire pokemon as it unleashed it's attack.

'Use your tail to spring now!'

* * *

'Aaawwwwh!' Ritchie gasped in shock as Pikachu tucked it's long zigzag tail underneath it's body and suddenly bounced high into the air, moments before the flamethrower crashed into the ground.

'Yes! Now land on it's head!'

'Pika chu!'

With a cry of triumph, Pikachu fell out of the sun's glare and landed on it's opponent's large reptilian head, clinging on tightly. Zippo roared in response, shaking it's face furiously in an attempt to get it's enemy off, the electric pokemon holding on for dear life.

'No Zippo, get it off now!'

'Pikachu, Thunder!'

'Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuu!'

Zippo roared in agony as the bright electric attack lit up it's entire body. Pikachu kept up the attack for good thirty seconds before cutting off the electric charge and jumping back to the ground behind it, panting heavily. The charizard gave a dull growl as it slowly turned to glare at the yellow mouse pokemon on the ground, residual electricity still dancing over it's scaly wings.

'Zippo! Are you ok?' Ritchie yelled out to his pokemon.

'Charrggg!' Zippo roared in response, then seemed to freeze, eyes widening.

'Zippo?'

'Charr...' Slowly, still frozen in it's position, Zippo toppled backwards, hitting the beach behind it with a resounding thud.

'Zippo!'

'Ritchie's charizard is unable to battle! Ash's pikachu wins!' Brock shouted, unable to help the grin that spread over his face.

* * *

'Yey!' Both Misty and Oliver cheered loudly as Pikachu down heavily, one paw rubbing the back of it's head in relief.

'Awesome Pikachu!' Ash shouted as he watched the large fire type disappear back into it's pokeball. 'You did it!'

'Yeah, that was great!'

Ash slowly turned around, unable to stop a smirk coming to his face. 'You wouldn't be cheering for me there, would you Misty?'

'What! Erm no, I... I was cheering for Pikachu!' Misty spluttered in response.

'But Pikachu would never have won if I didn't think up that last move. Pretty clever of me to remember how we beat Drake's Dragonite on the spot like that, don't you think?'

'I don't..I mean...' Misty stopped and sighed, resting her head in one hand. 'Okay then Ash, it _was_ pretty smart...'

'Ha! I knew it!'

'Can we get back to the battle?' Brock interrupted quickly as he watched the water pokemon trainer's face begin to heat up in annoyance.

'Sure thing!' Ash replied happily to his friend, bouncing slightly on his heels before turning back to face Ritchie. 'So, what's the next one gonna be Ritchie?'

Ritchie laughed slightly as he pulled another pokeball out. 'Okay Ash, I'll admit that was pretty cool. But I've still got three pokemon to go and like Zippo, they're not going down without a fight! Go Cruise!'

* * *

Pikachu growled quietly as a pupitar appeared in a flash of light, a few stray sparks beginning to crackle across it's cheeks again as it pushed itself back to it's feet. The hard shell pokemon in front looked almost disinterested in it's opponent, it's small red eyes wandering over the beach in boredom, it's hard shell gleaming in the sunlight.

'Pupitar...' Ash murmured, watching Ritchie's pokemon carefully. 'Electric attacks won't work, Pikachu return!'

Pikachu's ears perked in response to the call, then turned and ran back to it's trainer's feet.

'You battled really hard Pikachu,' Ash praised, reaching down to give his pokemon a stroke. 'Now rest up buddy, cause I might need you later.'

'Chu chu pikapi,' Pikachu replied gratefully, looking up at it's master with a smile on it's face.

'Now.' Ash straightened back up, one hand reaching towards his belt again. 'Pupitar's a rock type, which means grass pokemon will have an advantage. Lucky I have just the pokemon for the job! You're back up Chikorita!'

* * *

'Looks like Ash is finally using his head again,' Misty murmured to herself and the pokemon in her arms, a slight smile on her face as she watched the grass pokemon appear again in a flash of light. 'Now if he can just keep his cool, then maybe he can win this...'

'Togepiiii,' The baby pokemon waved it's small arms happily in response.

'Man, I can't wait! I wish Lanturn were here to see this!' Oliver yelled in excitement.

* * *

'Chiko chiko!'

'Yeah, hey Chikorita,' Ash replied to his pokemon with smile. 'You ready to win another one for me?'

'Chiko!' Chikorita beamed back at it's trainer for a moment longer, then jumped around to face the rock type with narrowed eyes.

'You wanna make the first move or should I?' Ritchie asked, half-teasing his old friend.

Ash grinned. 'It's all yours!'

'You got it! Now Cruise, use Headbutt!'

'Puuu pitar!' The hard shell pokemon rushed through the sand at an alarming pace, the bottom point of it's body just scraping a shallow path in the sandy floor.

'Chikorita, jump out of the way and use razor leaf!' Ash shouted, pointing forward.

'Chiko!'

Chikorita leapt out of the way with a determined expression, then widened it's eyes in panic as Pupitar changed direction at full speed, chasing after it again and hitting it before the grass pokemon had even landed back on the ground.

'Chikorita no!' Ash yelled as the grass type flew several metres off to one side towards the sea, before landing heavily on the ground in a large puff of sand. 'Are you okay?'

'Chikkkooo,' Chikorita growled weakly in reply, briefly struggling to get back to it's feet before collapsing again with swirling eyes.

'Chikorita!'

'Chikorita is unable to battle!' Brock called out as he watched Ash and Pikachu run over to the fallen pokemon. 'Cruise is the winner!'

* * *

'Chikooo?'

The grass type looked up at it's trainer as he approached with an exhausted, wavering look in it's eyes. Ash smiled as he held up a pokeball.

'You did great. Now take a good rest, you earned it. Return.'

* * *

'You shouldn't underestimate Cruise's speed Ash!' Ritchie called out as soon as his friend re-took his position. 'Even for a rock type, it's pretty fast!'

Ash gave little laugh in response as he placed Chikorita's pokeball back on his belt and picked another. 'Yeah, I can see, you trained it well!'

'And now I'm back in the lead!'

'Not for long! Not with my next pokemon, Bulbasaur, I choose you!'

The thrown pokeball broke open in mid-air, sending a river of bright light down onto the beach.

* * *

'Bulba bulbasaur!' Bulbasaur planted all four of it's thick legs into the ground as it stared forward at Cruise with an serious expression. The pupitar glared back, paying more attention this time as it eyed up the new pokemon to it's front.

Ritchie crossed his arms. 'Another grass type huh?'

'Yeah, that's right! Me and Bulbasaur have been together for a long time now, isn't that right Bulbasaur?'

'Bulba,' Bulbasaur replied simply, still watching the pokemon opposite intently.

'Alright then, Cruise, let's see how strong this one is! Start off with a Headbutt!

Pupitar rocketed forward, following almost the exact same route as before as it raced towards the grass type.

'Bulbasaur, it moves too fast to dodge, you'll have to take it head on!' Ash shouted out to his pokemon.

'Bulba.'

Bulbasaur lowered it's head slightly as it braced itself for the inevitable impact.

* * *

**Who's that pokemon?**

**...**

**...**

**It's Spinarak!**

**'Spinnaaaaak'**

* * *

'Are you sure this is gonna work Meowth?' Jessie asked as she laid down beside the feline pokemon.

'Sure I'm sure! Those twerps will be all tired out from battling, dey won't stand a chance...'

'Yeah, but don't you think this is a little extreme,' James replied from the other side. 'I mean, I know I thought it was good before, but now I think about it, I know I wouldn't want to be the one to do it...'

'It's lucky you got me then isn't it. And don't worry about it, I've been waiting for a chance to dig my claws into some payback...'

The three turned as one as they laid on the grassy floor and stared through the long reeds again. Down below they could just make out several kids on the beach, as well as two pokemon, one shaped like a silver half moon and the other green with a large bulb on it's back, both pushing against each other hard. James sighed again.

'They haven't even used their Pikachus yet, how much longer do we have to wait here?'

'As long as it takes!' Jessie replied angrily, propping herself up on one elbow and scowling at her male counter-part.

'But I'm hungry...' James whined back, this stomach giving a low grumble.

'Stop thinking about your stomach, this is...urgh!' Jessie stopped with a groan as her own stomach suddenly emitted an angry growl.

'Will you two pipe down!' Meowth exclaimed. 'Pay attention or we might miss our chance!'

The sound of a pokeball opening suddenly filled the air.

'Woobbbbbuuuuu-fetttt!'

'And you can pipe down too!'

* * *

'Keep going Cruise, don't back down!'

'Go for it Bulbasaur, let's see some of that willpower!'

Bulbasaur growled intently as it stained against the rock type, both pokemon pushed against each other fiercely, neither-side willing to give any ground.

'Bulba...SAUR!' With a huge effort, the grass type won and threw Cruise high into the air.

'Yes!' Ash yelled, clenching his fists as he stared upwards. 'Now use Solarbeam!'

'Bulba!' Specks of glowing energy began to gather on the bulb on it's back.

'Hit it while it's charging! Take Down Cruise!' Ritchie shouted.

'Pupit!'

Spinning round to face the ground while still in mid-air, the pupitar came crashing down, sending the grass type flying.

'Stay strong Bulbasaur!' Ash called out to his pokemon as it tumbled away in the sand.

'Sauuuurrrrr!' Bulbasaur righted itself on the ground, digging it's feet in as it brought it's slide to an abrupt halt.

'Cruise, finish it with another Take Down quickly!'

'Solarbeam now!' Ash shouted in reply as he saw the bulb on the back of his pokemon suddenly turn bright white.

'Bulba saur!'

'PUUUU PITAR!'

Ritchie cried out in shock as the powerful beam of light slammed into his pokemon, sending it spinning away overhead. 'No Cruise!'

'Pupitar is unable to battle! Ash's Bulbasaur wins!' Brock shouted out after the rock type made no effort to get back up, a good ten seconds after hitting the floor.

* * *

'Yes Bulbasaur!' Ash cheered as he leapt into the air.

'Pika pikachu!'

'Bulba bulba,' Bulbasaur replied happily, glancing back at it's trainer with a pleased expression.

* * *

'Alright Ash...' Ritchie began as he replaced Cruise's pokeball back on his belt and pulled out his next. 'You have gotten a lot better since the Indigo League. But it's not gonna be enough!'

'Aw yeah?' Ash shouted back confidently.

'Yeah! Go Gail!'

Ritchie's newest pokeball sprang open, revealing a red winged, brown headed bird pokemon with a sharp beak and a cruel look in it's eyes.

'Speeeaaaroooow!'

'A spearow,' Ash muttered. 'That sure brings back memories, okay Bulbasaur, you up for this one?'

'Bulba.' The grass type remained motionless as it tracked the bird pokemon's every movement from it's position on the ground.

'But Spearow's a flying type, you know it has an advantage over Bulbasaur,' a voice ventured out from the sidelines.

Ash gritted his teeth. 'I know what I'm doing Misty...'

'That's what you said the last time,' Misty replied meaningfully.

'Well this time I mean it, kay?'

'Right,' Misty said sceptically. 'As long as you mean it _this time..._'

* * *

'Spearow versus Bulbasaur!' Brock yelled out, purposely cutting off their argument again. 'Begin!'

'Razor Leaf Bulbasaur!' Ash yelled without hesitation. His pokemon grunted, then rapidly fired razor sharp leaves out at the flying type from the point where the bulb met it's body.

'Gust them away Gail!' The spearow flapped it's wings hard, blowing the approaching vegetation away. 'Now use Wing Attack!'

'Jump over it Bulbasaur!'

The grass type leapt high, twisting round in mid-air to maintain it's sight on the flying type as it swooped harmlessly underneath with glowing wings.

'Gail, stop and use Peck!'

'Spee row!' The flying pokemon twisted around mid-flight and began to bombard the grass type with viscous Peck attacks as it landed back on the beach.

'No Bulbasaur! Knock it back with Vine Whip!' Ash yelled, panicking slightly.

'BULBAA!' One eye closed under the assault to it's face, Bulbasaur swung two vines straight down to it's front, slamming them into Gail, causing the spearow to tumble backwards.

'Gail, fly back into the air now!' Ritchie yelled. His spearow fluttered it's wings in response before taking off towards the sky.

'Leech Seed!'

Out of the bulb on top of it's back, Bulbasaur carefully fired a brown seed in the air, the attack successfully intercepting Gail as it flew upwards. The spearow shrieked in surprise as vines suddenly wrapped all around it, locking it's wings to it's body.

'Oh no, Gail!' Ritchie cried out in surprise as his pokemon, now unable to flap it's wings to keep itself airborne, fell back to the ground with a thud.

'Now finish with Tackle!'

With a cry, Bulbasaur charged across the beach, slamming it's large head into the flying pokemon before it had chance to recover. Gail, still entrapped in the vines, bounced twice across the sandy floor before coming to a rest near Ash, cawing feebly.

* * *

'Spearow is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins!' Brock called out, pointing to the grass type for the second time in a row.

'Yey! Great work Bulbasaur!

Misty breathed a sigh of relief as the breeder's words, lowering her head to grin at the pokemon sat in her lap.

'Told ya...'

Misty gritted her teeth, grin disappearing as she looked back up.

'Told you I knew what I was doing...' Ash continued, elated to get one over on the water trainer.

Misty opened her mouth, then after struggling a few moments for a comeback, gave up and simply poked her tongue out.

Ash made a face back, which seemed was a little harder to do than usual as he couldn't seem to stop grinning.

* * *

'Gail return.'

Ritchie placed the pokeball back on his belt, watching the trainer opposite carefully. Ash _had_ gotten a lot better since the Pokemon League, there was no doubt about that. Ritchie certainly wouldn't have wanted to face this trainer back then. But it didn't matter because his last pokemon was going to give Ash a big shock.

In more ways than one.

With a grin, Ritchie threw his final pokeball forward.

'Sparky, let's do it!'

Ritchie's final pokemon appeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

Ash's jaw, as well as all the others watching pokemon and human alike, fell open with a gasp.

Sparky stepped slowly forward, a confident look on it's face as it rose to it's hind legs, swinging it's long tail behind it.

'Raaiii-chu!'

* * *

'Woah!'

'Dig that!'

'The kid evolved his pikachu! I can't believe it!' Jessie exclaimed.

The trio stared at the scene below for a moment longer in shocked silence.

'Aww well that's just great!' James burst out noisily. 'I mean, we finally get the chance to nap a pair of perfectly primed pikachu and then the kid decides to give it an upgrade!'

'Hmm, I don't think I see a problem with this, do you Meowth?' Jessie asked, a wicked grin on her face.

'Naaaa, think about it Jimmy! What's the boss gonna do with two pikachu anyway? Now we have the chance to nab both the two pika evolutions!'

'Hey, maybe you're right...' James replied slowly, comprehension dawning as he returned his gaze back to the still stunned scene in front of them.

'And speaking of nabbing,' Meowth continued, rubbing his paws together. 'Since everybody is now out of their pokeball _and_ since I can't wait any longer, I think it's time to go.'

'Right!' Jessie and James replied in unison. 'Let's do it!'

* * *

'Raichu?'

Ash finally raised a stunned gaze from the fully evolved electric pokemon to look at the trainer behind it. Ritchie grinned back fiercely.

'Yeah, Raichu. Sparky evolved this morning, we wanted to keep it as a surprise for ya.'

'B,b,but why?' Ash struggled for a response as he returned his disbelieving gaze on the raichu below. Ritchie looked down on his pokemon as well, the grin fading from his face as he chose his words carefully.

'Well the truth is Ash, while we're pretty similar trainers and the pokemon we choose_ are_ a lot alike, your pikachu isn't like mine. Sparky always wanted to evolve one day, it just never felt ready to until now. Trust me Ash,' Ritchie looked up and stared at his friend straight in the eye. 'I would _never_ make Sparky evolve if it didn't want to. Not for anything. Certainly not for the sake of this battle. But after watching Team Rocket almost steal Lugia and after Sparky almost got beaten by those rage-powered pokemon, it decided it needed to get stronger. And it wanted to do it before this battle so it could test it's new strength against your pokemon.

'Wow,' Ash replied simply, still shell-shocked. Below him, Pikachu stared forward with a similar expression.

'Pika pikkkaaaa chu chu?'

Sparky nodded back sharply. 'Rai rai, rai chu.'

'Pika.'

Pikachu turned back to it's trainer, tugging sharply on his leg. 'Pika pika, pikachu, pika pikapi.'

Ash stared down at his starter for a few moments, before raising his head back up with a forced smile on his face. Whether he liked the idea of a pikachu evolving or not, he couldn't help but realise this put a serious dampener on his chances of winning the match.

'Well, if it's ok with Sparky, then I don't see a problem with it. But I'm here to tell you, there's more to strength than just evolving...'

'Oh, I know that Ash,' Ritchie replied quickly, a half grin on his face. 'This was Sparky's choice remember? Sparky was plenty strong before anyway.'

'Alright then,' Ash replied, his smile now genuine. 'Then let's finish this match! You ready Bulbasaur?'

'Bulba!'

'You ready to rock Sparky?'

'Rai rai!'

**BOOOOOM!**

* * *

_What the..._

In the tree line covering the edge of the beach, at the exact spot the group had eaten breakfast that morning, a gap suddenly exploded outwards, filling the air with smoke.

'Awwah!'

'What's going on!' Misty yelled, twisting around.

'Topepriiiiii!'

'Pika pika!'

'Rai!'

'Bulba...saur!'

All occupants of the beach turned to face inland, staring into the thick smoke billowing out into the air, hiding anything hidden within perfectly. The group jumped again as loud voices suddenly began to sing out from the centre.

'Haha ha haaaa, why don't you just prepare for trouble!'

'Don't forget, I'm making it double!'

'To protect the world from devastaion!'

'To unite all people's within our nation!'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'

The cloud of smoke suddenly cleared, revealing two figures stood back to back, a man with short blue hair and a women with long red hair, both dressed in white outfits. A a small feline pokemon with a large shining oval coin on it's forehead stood to their front with it's paws raised.

'Jessie!' The women cried.

'And don't forget James, that's right!' The man shouted in return.

'Not to mention Meowth, now dat's a name!' The small pokemon to their front cackled evilly.

'Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!'

'Surrender now, because you surely can't fight!'

'Mewoth, thaaatttttt'ssss right!' The cat pokemon finished with a cry.

* * *

'No way!'

'Not you three!'

'Don't you ever give it a rest?'

'Apparently not!' Meowth cackled. 'Now it's payback time!'

'You're not getting Pikachu!' Ash yelled, his face furious.

'Oh but I think we are...' Jessie replied.

'You don't know what our latest toy is yet...' James smirked.

'Don't tell me you've got another giant robot?' Misty screamed back, one hand already searching her small red bag for the pokeball containing her Staryu.

'Ha, even better!' Jessie laughed. 'We've got our pokemon! Go Arbok!'

'That's right, go Weezing!' James yelled in reply, throwing a pokeball of his own after the pokeball thrown by his female team-mate.

* * *

Ash growled angrily as the two Team Rocket pokemon appeared in a flash of white. 'Fine! You want a battle? I'll give you one! Bulbasaur!'

'Bulba!'

'And I'll give you one too, go Staryu!' Misty shouted, tossing a red and white capsule after the grass type.

'Hya!' The starfish pokemon landed by the bulbasaur in a flash of white.

'Let's go Arbok, Poison Sting attack now!'

'Charrrbok!' The large purple cobra-like pokemon opened it's jaws, firing dozens of razor sharp needles out at the grass type.

'Bulbasaur dodge it!'

'Bulba!' The grass pokemon jumped high, dodging the needles as they broke on the floor.

'Now use Razor Leaf!'

'Bulba bulbasaur!' While still in the air, Bulbasaur unleashed dozens of leaves from the bulb on it's back, slamming them into the poison pokemon and sending it flipping back.

'Arbok!'

'It's not over yet, Weezing use Smog attack now!' James yelled after seeing his companion's Arbok collapse, motionless on the ground.

'Weeeezinggg!' A plume of toxic gas filled the air, originating from the poison gas pokemon's mouth.'

'Staryu, Rapid Spin now!' Misty shouted in response.

'Hya!'

The starfish pokemon took off, it's spinning body dispersing the thick gas as it hit the poison pokemon hard.

'Weezing!' James yelped as he watched his pokemon collapse on top of Jessie's, the arbok giving a small whimper of pain in response.

'Alright then!' Misty shouted, crossing her arms as she glared up at the trio. 'Now you've had your little battle, why don't you clear off and leave us alone!'

* * *

'James!' Jessie screamed.

'Whaaattttt?' The blue haired man whined, cowering slightly under his colleague's wrath.

'Why don't we have stronger pokemon?'

'It's because we don't win any battles that's why!' James replied, suddenly shouting back. 'I told you this before, we could have been relaxing in the sun right now!'

'Hey, aren't you forgetting something?' Meowth suddenly called out, interrupting Jessie as her face suddenly turned brighter than her hair. 'Our secret weapon?'

Jessie and James immediately straightened back up, looking over at the group on the beach again with confident smiles.

'Right!'

'Go get 'em Meowth! So them the true power of Team Rocket!'

'Will do Jimmy-boy!'

'What are you crooks planning this time?' Brock shouted.

'Why don't you just go back where you came from!' Oliver yelled, clenching his small fists, his whole body shaking with fury. 'There's no way you're Pikachu or Silver this time, you old hag!'

'_You old hag?!' _

James and Meowth covered their faces, cowering to one side as the red-haired women visibly exploded.

'Why don't you shut your mouth you little brat, don't you know how to respect your elders! Meowth, show him!'

'Aye aye captain!' Meowth fumbled behind for a moment, them drew out something small and metallic and held it into the air in a triumphant pose. 'Check it out, we got ourself our very own Rage Crown!'

* * *

'What the, is that what i think it is?' Ritchie shouted, staring at the small object held in the pokemon's paws.

'That's right! We swiped this from the good professor and those phonies, Cassidy and Ben. And I think it's time for a little power up, don't ya think?'

'I can't believe this, I suppose your going to put that on one of your pokemon to it all mad to so it becomes super-strong?' Brock yelled, his eyes widening as far as his eyelids would allow.

'That's so cruel!' Misty continued, her face bright red as she clutched Togepi top her chest tightly. 'How could you do that to your pokemon?'

'Hahahahaha!' Meowth laughed. 'What makes you think I'm going to waste little treasure on a weakling like Weezing..?'

'Hey!'

'...when I could do the job myself!'

'What!' Ash, Misty, Brock and Oliver shouted out at the same time is disbelief.

'Haha! Dat's right. Get ready for a taste of my Furious Swipes!' With that, the feline pokemon pressed the device onto his forehead.

* * *

The centre orange pearl glowed brightly as the device latched into the Meowth's head. For a moment, the beach fell silent, everyone just staring at the feline pokemon, waiting for a reaction.

'Er Meowth?' James asked hesitantly.

'Well? Is it working?' Jessie continued growing impatient.

Meowth slowly looked back up, dark shadows forming under his eyes.

'This feels...'

The red-headed women tapped her foot impatiently.'Well?'

'What does it feel like Meowth?' James asked, curious.

'Yes, out with it already!' Jessie snapped.

'This feels..._great!_' Meowth snarled, taking half a step forward, it's eyes turning a shade of red. 'Never in all my nine lives have I felt so _angry! And it's all because of those twerps!'_

'Woah, chill out Meowth!' James yelped, gulping as he took a step backwards.

'Yeah, there's no need to go overboard...' Jessie added, a look of trepidation crossing her face.

'TOO LATE FOR THAT! TIME TO SHOW THESE TWERPS WHAT A MEOWTH-FIGHT REALLY IS!'

* * *

'Woah, Meowth's gone crazy!' Ash exclaimed, taking half a step back, a slightly stunned look on his face.

'Well don't just stand there! Staryu, stop Meowth with your Rapid Spin!'

'Hya!' The starfish pokemon span at the enraged meowth, only to get batted away with a single swing of it's paw.

'Awh Staryu!' Misty ran after her stunned pokemon as Ash stepped forward.

'Bulbasaur, use your Vine Whip attack!'

'Bulba!' Two green vines shot out from above it's head.

'NOT. GONNA. HAPPEN!'

Meowth snarled as it knocked aside both vines, then slashed the grass type hard across the face.

'Bulbaaaaa!'

'Bulbasaur!' Ash shouted after his pokemon in concern as it hit the beach hard. 'Return!'

Meowth stared after it, breathing heavily before slowly turning to face Ash and Pikachu again.

'PIKACHU! YOU'RE MINE!'

'Pika!'

The electric mouse cried out in shock as Meowth suddenly charged for it, claws out and ready.

'Rai rai!'

Pikachu jumped backward in surprise as Sparky suddenly landed in front of it with a loud thud. The raichu gave the approaching pokemon a fierce scowl as sparks started to dance from it's cheeks.

'YOU WANNA GO, THEN LET'S GO YOU OVERGROWN RODENT!'

'Ash!' Ritchie ran forward, stepping in front of his friend. 'Let me and Sparky handle this!'

With an angry snarl, Meowth leap forward, both paws reaching out to the evolved mouse pokemon.

'Sparky, hit the provoker with your Thunderpunch!'

'Rai rai!'

With a smirk on it's face, Sparky lent backwards, avoiding the two furious swipes at it's head, then leapt forward, powering it's crackling fist into the orange light in the centre of the device. The rage crown broke into a dozen different pieces, small fragments raining down onto the sandy floor.

Meowth froze, one paw still out stretched, eyes widening.

Both Jessie and James gulped, a bead of sweat running down their foreheads.

'Thunderbolt now!'

Meowth squealed at the electric charge threw it backwards, crashing into Arbok and Weezing, then the continuing momentum causing all three pokemon to collide with the two humans stood to their rear.

Ritchie grinned, mirroring the look on his pokemon down below as he clenched one fist.

'Blast them away with Thunder!'

'Raaaiiiiiii CHUUU!'

The group on the beach gasped as a huge bolt of lightning struck the pile up of bodies, causing an explosion of rocks and earth.

* * *

'Why does our plans never work?' James whimpered as he flew into the air.

'Maybe you just didn't get angry enough...' Jessie mumbled weakly, her face black and charred.

'Well I'm mad now!' Meowth cried as he flew after them. Beside him, Weezing and Arbok groaned feebly as they shot higher into the air. 'And I'm even madder now we have to say...'

'Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!' The three cried out in unison as they disappeared into the upper atmosphere, causing a brief twinkle in the sky.

* * *

'Wow, that was some Thunder...' Ash mumbled, looking after the disappeared Team Rocket.

'Pikaaa.'

'Great work Sparky!' Ritchie praised his pokemon.

'Rai chu!' Sparky nodded sharply with a pleased expression on it's face.

Behind them, Misty, Brock and Oliver all wore similar expressions of shock as they gazed at the evolved electric pokemon. 'I've never seen an electric attack that strong!' Brock exclaimed.

'Yeah, that was amazing Sparky!'

'Rai rai,' Sparky replied bashfully to their compliments with an awkward smile, rubbing the back of it's head with one paw. Ritchie laughed, then turned back to face Ash who was still staring at the raichu with shock.

'So Ash, you ready to finish off our battle?'

Ash stared at the raichu a moment longer before giving his head a quick shake, clearing his thoughts and staring back up at his friend with a determined grin. 'You bet! To ready to take on Raichu, Pikachu?'

'Pika!' Pikachu jumped forward with a half-grin, eager to test itself against it's new rival.

'Rai!' Sparky stared back with an excited expression.

'Alright, let's do this!'

* * *

The sun slowly crept back towards the horizon as the two trainers stood back in their old positions, mirroring each other with their tense expressions. Between them, standing a few feet in front of their respective trainers, two pokemon growled fiercely, one small and yellow with a zigzag shaped tail, the other larger, coloured brown with a white stomach and large yellow ears. Sparks jumped from both pokemon's cheeks. Off to one side, Brock acted as referee once again while Misty and Oliver sat back down on the sandy floor, ready to watch the final battle.

'Hey you guys!'

Misty twisted around.

'Luca!'

The red-haired, female boat captain ran up to the pair sat on the beach, waving one arm. 'Hey! I'm back, I just came to see if you guys were ready to go yet? Hey, is that a Raichu?' Luca added, startled as she noticed the impending battle ahead of her.

'Yeah,' Misty replied, smiling. 'It used to be Ritchie's Pikachu.'

'Oh wow!' Luca exclaimed, her eyes taking in the whole scene in front of her. 'And Ash is gonna battle it with his Pikachu? Is it even possible for him to win?'

'Believe it or not, Pikachu has actually beaten a raichu before,' Misty laughed. 'I guess we'll have to wait and find out...'

'This I've got to see,' Luca exclaimed in response, crossing her legs to sit the other side of Oliver.

* * *

'Sorry about your Bulbasaur!' Ritchie shouted across to Ash. 'Guess this isn't really a fair battle...'

Ash grinned. 'It's ok Ritchie! Pikachu doesn't need any help to beat your raichu anyway! Isn't that right Pikachu?'

'Pika pikachu!'

Ritchie laughed. 'That's exactly the kind of answer I expected from you Ash! Now, are you ready?'

'Rai rai?

'Ready when you are!' Ash called back.

'Pikachu versus Sparky!' Brock shouted, raising both arms high one final time. 'There will be no time limit. Begin the final match now!'

'Sparky Thunderbolt!'

'We know what to do here, don't we Pikachu? Agility, outta the way!'

'Pi!'

Bolts of electricity flew forward, Pikachu disappearing left and right as the electric attacks repeatedly struck the ground it had occupied only moments before.

'How'd ya like our speed Ritchie? Too bad Sparky can't keep up anymore!'

'Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that Ash! Sparky chase it down!'

'Pika!' Pikachu looked to one side mid-sprint in panic to see Sparky running along side with ease.

'Now use Thunderpunch!' Ritchie yelled, punching forward with one hand.

'Rai CHU!'

'Pikkkaaaaa!' Pikachu cried out in pain as the raichu delivered a powerful crackling punch to one of it's red cheeks.

'No Pikachu!' Ash cried out in shock as he watched his pokemon roll away in the sand. 'But how...'

'This isn't like Surge, Ash!' Misty yelled, unable to stop herself jumping to her feet. 'Ritchie didn't rush Pikachu into evolving, it already knew all the speed attacks long before that! That trick isn't going to work here!'

_She's right... _Ash realised as he watched his pokemon slowly climb back to it's feet. _Sparky's just as fast as Pikachu, maybe even more so. But that means..._

'Sparky, finish this with Thunderbolt!'

'Pikachu, show 'em your Thunderbolt!'

The two attacks collided dead centre, pushing against each other. Ash gritted his teeth as the epicentre of the collision began to move back towards his pokemon.

'Pikachu stop! Jump outta the way!'

'Pika!' Pikachu jumped to the left, barely dodging the thunderbolt as it crashed into the ground beside it.

'Sparky, after it! Use Thunderpunch again!'

'Rai!'

Pikachu cried out in pain again as Sparky leapt the distance between the two pokemon in a single bound, slamming another glowing fist into the side of it's head.

'Pikachu!' Ash cried frantically again, his brain working overtime.

* * *

'Pikapi...' Pikachu mumbled as it pushed itself back to it's feet again, looking up at the raichu standing above it.

Ritchie grinned as he brought his arm sweeping down. 'That's it Sparky! Now let's wrap this up, use Thunder now!'

'Raaaiiiiii...' Sparky growled as it began to draw power, it's yellow cheeks crackling loudly.

_Wait..._

'Pikachu stand on your tail now!

'CHUUUU!'

A powerful beam of electricity shot through the air, crashing into Pikachu's position. The small trio of spectator's covered their eyes with their hands, groaning at the bright light. Ash squinted forward, desperate to see his pokemon as the attack finished.

'No way!' Ritchie yelled.

Pikachu was still standing, although it wasn't on it's feet. The electric mouse stood tall, balancing on it's tail as it glared at it's evolved form with a defiant expression.

'Yes Pikachu!' Ash yelled, elated.

'PIKAA!'

Sparky's eyes widened in surprise it breathed hard, trying to catch it's breath after delivering the last attack.

* * *

Ritchie looked forward at the electric pokemon in stunned disbelief. 'You had Pikachu stand on it's tail?'

'Ha, yeah, Pikachu used it's tail as a ground so it could dodge the electric shock. Pretty clever huh?' Ash smirked, glancing over at the water trainer to one side.

Misty couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

'You got that right!' Ritchie laughed. 'I never would have thought of that!'

* * *

'Is that even possible?' Luca murmured, unable to believe her eyes. Misty laughed, unable to stop herself.

'Ash and Pikachu have a habit of pulling off the impossible...'

* * *

'So, you ready to finish off this match?' Ash yelled.

'Let's do it! Sparky, give it a Thunderpunch!'

'Pikachu dodge it!'

Pikachu dropped down onto all fours again as the electrified paw swung overhead, then dove forward into it's evolved form's stomach, sending it staggering back.

'Yes! Now give Sparky a taste of your Thundershock!'

'Pik achuuuu!' Sparky winced in pain as the weak electric shock hit.

'Don't let it get you Sparky! Quick Attack now!' Ritchie yelled out.

'Rai!'

Sparky shook of the electricity crackling over it's body and dove forward in a blur.

'Pikachu, use your Quick Attack! Don't let it catch you!'

'Pika!' Pikachu sprinted off to one side with the raichu in hot pursuit, both pokemon kicking up a trail of dust.

'You got this Sparky, you can catch it!' Ritchie yelled.

'Rai rai!' Sparky doubled it's speed, determined to catch it's friend up ahead. Pikachu glanced behind it as it's evolved form rapidly approached, then without warning, leapt backwards into the air, letting the evolved electric pokemon sprint by underneath it.

Ash laughed as his opponent and the spectators gasped. 'That's it buddy, now hit it with a Thunderbolt!'

'Pika chuuuu!'

'Use their trick Sparky! Stand on your tail!'

'Rai rai raichuuu,' The electric pokemon cried frantically as it tried to balance on it's long tail, before Pikachu's attack hit it again, causing it to double over in pain.

* * *

'Hahaa that's brilliant!' Brock shouted, forgetting completely about his referee duties as he watched the match in front of him. 'Sparky's tail is too long and now it's evolved, Sparky can't balance on it in the same way Pikachu can!'

* * *

'Sparky, give him a Thunderbolt!'

'On your tail Pikachu!'

Ritchie gritted his teeth as the electric attack passed over his opponent's pokemon for no effect again.

'Fine, Sparky hit it with a Slam attack!'

'Keep your distance Pikachu! Use another Thundershock!'

'Pika!' Pikachu sprang back into the air as the raichu charged in, hitting it with another weak electric charge. Sparky winced as the attack hit it, causing it to trip up and face-plant into the ground.

'Yes! Keep it up Pikachu, Sparky's getting tired!' Ash yelled. 'Keep using Quick Attack!'

'Pika pika!'

The yellow electric mouse turned into a blur, sprinting left and right as it slammed into Sparky from all angles.

'Sparky, keep Pikachu away by using your tail!'

The raichu began to spin around in erratic circles, whipping it's long tail left and right as it fended off the attacking pikachu.

'Pikaaaa!' Pikachu squealed as the lighting-ended tail caught it in a glancing blow, sending it rolling away.

* * *

'No Pikachu! Don't give in buddy, you can do it! Give them a full power Thunder attack!' Ash yelled, baring his teeth and clenching both hands.

'This is it Sparky! Move in close and use your Thunder too!' Ritchie immediately replied.

'Pika...'

'Raiiii...'

'CHUUUUU!'

The two pokemon collided with a final bright flash of electricity. Both trainer's looked forward, both desperately trying to force their eyes to work in the blinding light. At the side, Misty, Brock, Luca and Oliver watched on in complete silence, even Togepi stared forward with wide eyes.

The light finally faded, revealing the two electric pokemon close together, still upright in the centre. Pikachu was balanced on it's tail again, breathing heavily at it stared down at it's opponent. Sparky stared back up at it, wincing as it held itself up off the ground using one of it's front paws.

'Chuuu...'

Sparky collapsed face first onto the sandy floor underneath, it's nose just touching the bottem of the erect pikachu tail

'Chaaaa...'

Pikachu replied weakly, following suit a moment after as it fell forward onto it's evolved form's motionless back.

'Pikachu and Sparky are both unable to battle!' Brock shouted, breaking the shocked silence. 'Since either side has any pokemon remaining, this battle is a draw!'

'A draw?' Ash whispered, slowly looking up at his friend across the beach.

'Wow...' Ritchie murmured, looking up as well.

Both trainer's locked eyes for a moment before, as if by some hidden consent, both started to laugh...

* * *

'So I guess you're still heading to Olivine?' Ritchie said to the small group of people stood on the boat tied up near the rock outcrops at the far end of the beach. Below him, Sparky watched the group as well with a tired smile on it's face.

'Yeah,' Ash replied, grinning. 'There's a badge there that's got my name on it!' Behind the trainer, Misty shook her head in exasperation.

'Haha yeah, well if you battle there like you did today, then I have no doubt you'll win.' Ritchie grinned back at his old friend, flashing him a thumbs up with one hand.

'Yeah! That battle today was the coolest thing I've ever seen!' A small boy stood next to Ritchie exclaimed.

'Thanks Oliver, thanks Ritchie!'

'Pi pikachu!'

'Yeah, you show 'em too Pikachu!' Ritchie added to the small yellow mouse pokemon clinging onto Ash's shoulder.

'So Sparky, any regrets about evolving after your battle?' Brock asked, walking forward on the wooden decking to look at the large electric pokemon stood on the shore next to Ritchie's feet.

'Rai raichu!' Sparky replied, firmly shaking it's head. It's trainer smiled.

'Sparky's happy. Although I'm not gonna forget this match Ash. Next time we battle, Pikachu's not gonna be able to pull any more surprises!'

Ash laughed, winking at his friend. 'I wouldn't count on it Ritchie!'

'Pi pikachu!'

'Raichu rai!'

'You guy's all ready to go?' Luca called back from the small cabin in the middle of the boat.

'All ready,' Brock replied simply, pulling loose the rope tieing the boat to the shore.

'Then let's go.'

The boat slowly pulled away, leaving the two boys on the shore, an electric pokemon stood between them, all three waving frantically.

'Seeya later Ash!'

'Bye! Me and Lanturn are gonna miss ya!'

'Rai chu!'

Bye Ritchie!' Ash yelled back, leaning over the railing at the edge of the boat.

'Pika, pika!'

'Yeah seeya Ritchie!' Misty and Brock shouted together, both waving their arms as well before the trio turned to walk back into the cabin.

* * *

'So Misty?' Ash began, stretching both hands behind his head as he smirked at the water trainer. 'Pretty clever how we won that last match huh?'

Misty sighed, rubbing her face with her hand. 'You didn't win Ash, it was a draw remember?'

'Oh I don't know about that...' Ash continued almost casually. 'I mean, if Meowth hadn't hurt Bulbasaur, then maybe...'

'Well at least Ritchie's charizard didn't fall asleep in the middle of the match!' Misty shouted.

'Speaking of which, we should really get all your pokemon to a centre as soon as we can,' Brock interrupted quickly, spotting the warning signs on his female friend's face as Ash began to open his mouth again.

'Don't worry, you guys,' Luca called back from the boat's wooden steering wheel. 'We'll be at Olivine before nightfall.'

'That's great!' Ash replied, forgetting about his gloating as he glanced over at the ship's captain with a bright expression.

'Hey...Ash!'

'Huh?'

Ash span back around, looking back at the shore line slowly disappearing into the distance.

'Is that Ritchie?'

'Good...luck...in...the...Johto...League!'

'Haha!' Ash laughed happily, running back to the rear of the boat with a wide smile on his face.

'THANKS RITCHIE!'

The sun slowly reached down towards the horizon, bringing another day to a close.

* * *

**And so our heroes adventures draw to a end in the Whirl Islands. They may have fought a firece battle, but they leave lifelong friends behing them. Where will the adventure take them next? Who knows, but one things for certain, Ash's determination to become a pokemon master has grown stronger than ever. Tune in next time as the adventure continues...**

* * *

**And done. As I said before, since I already ignored the anime by evolving Charmeleon, I couldn't help but evolve Sparky as well to make the final match more interesting. If it helps, just pretend to ignore the chronicles. For anyone who's confused, the Rage Crown Meowth was using was the same as what Butch and Cassidy were using on their pokemon and what Dr Namba used on Electabuzz the episode before, a device designed to make a pokemon more angry and therefore more powerful. I though Meowth would like the idea of getting hold of one for some payback. Sorry for the wait, this took longer than I expected it to, bizarrely because I couldn't think up a good nickname for his stupid Spearow. I mean, I could think of plenty of **_**good **_**nicknames, but none it seemed that sounded like something he'd call it. Still not convinced the one I came up with is any good, but whatever, it's done now. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please drop me a review to let me know what you think. Till next time byyyee... :)**


End file.
